A new pony in town
by serenity-neko-chan
Summary: A new type of pony as arrived to live in Ponyville, see what can this new mare do to effect the ponies that live around her, far and wide. Will they take her as one of them or become scared of her seeing that they never seen her kind before. No flamers or any thing like that


Neko-chan: yay another new story this time my little pony! And yet another OC story but dunno if it's going to have a pairing but who knows who know... please be patient with me I have college it's more important then fanfiction unfortunately

Summary: Ever wondered if there were more species of ponies? You're soon to find out a new pony has come to Ponyville but what is she? Not everyone really knows. Will she make friends or not? with anyone let's find out!

**Chapter 1: Are you lost little ones?**

As night time started to settle in the land of Equestria, all animals were getting ready to go to sleep and the sound of owls were starting to be heard in the trees and Everfree forest. Being a peaceful night the only thing that seemed out of place was three little fillies in the dark and gloomy forest, they were standing in a small area that was covered by trees and bushes shielding them from any danger that could pop up on them. One was a unicorn, the other an earth pony and the last one a Pegasus. They were lost in the forest and didn't know what to do; they were worried if they were going to be stuck there forever. "Maybe our special ability is not exploring... I mean the hay where are we! We should have tried exploring somewhere else! Not this forest" The orange Pegasus cried out to the others, the other two shrugged and tried to think of a way out before it gets too dark for them to see where they were going.

Unfortunately they started to panic and started to argue with each other on whose fault was it on how they got lost, but stopped when they started to hear the distance clicking of hooves and a cart being pulled, a sound of someone humming was heard in a short distance where some tree covered an area. "Hey there's someone here let's see if they will help us!" cried of the earth pony as they all looked at each other, the three fillies ran towards the small clearing that were covered by a cluster of trees and that's where they found a tall figure. With its head down and eyes closed nipping at the grass in front of it, with a cart resting next to it and a small stream running pass it. As the trio carefully inched themselves closer towards, the strange pony-like creature in front of them, they wonder what could it be never have they seen anything like it before. They saw the creature had a head of a horse, a body of a deer but it was covered in iridescent dragon scales it's hooves were of a deer's it has a long mane from the top of it head down to the nape of it neck the colour was a beautiful white with whisks of blue and purple mixed in, its tail was like an ox tail the hair the same colour of the mane. Its legs had hair at the bottom like a shire horse but in a beautiful ocean blue that only covered the back of the leg, on its head a long thin horn was seen placed in the middle of its forehead it curled upward and looked sharp to touch.

The mystery creature's ears twitched and flickered towards the fillies and lifted its head to look up at the awe struck fillies as they could see its eye colour which was a deep purple colour that seem to have glitters of red but also the hidden whiskers that were on its upper mouth, a blue colour to match its mane. It gave a gentle smile to the girls and seems to glide closer to them with each step not trampling any blades of grass. "Are you lost little ones? Do you want help out of this forest?" It asked tilling its head to look at them properly and scanned them, it was then the trio could tell that this creature was a female her voice was gentle and soothing but husky at the same time. She easily towered over them with her size as they had to crane their necks up to look at her even if her head was bending down. But she seemed like a gentle giant, the fillies couldn't speak but nodded their head, as they felt that they were being picked up one by one via the creature's mouth and placed into the cart. "Everypony comfy? I have some snacks in the cart in case you are hungry feel free to eat some it's going to be a long ride I believe. Next stop Ponyville" she spoke as she replaced the hooks on her saddle and gently pulled her cart along.

**Main while in Ponyville**

"Oh where could Sweetie Belle have gone? She should have been home by now Twilight darling; I'm worried what if something happened to her?" Rarity spoke to the purple unicorn as the two looked for the said filly in town walking side by side, shaking her head Twilight looked at Rarity. "I don't know Rarity but I'm sure she will turn up soon, she and the other cutie mark crusaders most likely too busy thinking of ways to find their cutie mark and forgot the time" she tried to cheer up her friend as they walked through the town, asking ponies as they went by. "Hey guys wait up!" they saw Applejack run towards them, so they halted and waited for their friend. "Hav' ya guys seen Applebloom? It's late and I can't find her anywhere!" the two unicorns shook their heads, at their friend. "Sorry Applejack we haven't seen her" the three ponies sighed and continued on their search for the young fillies.

They paused as they saw Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash talking to each other; they approached their friends and asked if they have seen the two fillies. In return Rainbow asked if they seen Scootaloo unnoticed Pinkie pie and one of her twitches "Oooh twitchy!" she shouted out alerting the other ponies, as the other ponies gathered around her they were worried it was a bad twitch which could endanger the fillies "Pinkie! What is it a good twitch or a bad one?" Pinkie looked at the others the twitch felt different from the other so she didn't know, but she could sense that it was good and it would turn up tomorrow morning. "I don't know what it was but something big is going to happen tomorrow! I know its good" with that she trotted off, the others looked at her and sighed Pinkie's senses are something to trust so the others when to their homes but still worrying about the fillies that had gone missing.

**Next morning**

The sun was up early in the morning, as all the ponies were just waking up and the sound of hooves could be heard along the road leading to Ponyville. The three young fillies woke up as they remembered what had happened, till later where the silence was unbearable "So miss what are you?" Scootaloo asked bluntly to break the silence but partly to know what was the pony in front of her unfortunately she got punched in the arm by Applebloom."Don't be so rude." she whispered, as the creature let out a chime like laugh and turned around to the fillies as she continued to pull the cart. "No it's ok young one. One that is curious is good, helps with the mind. To answer your question I'm what you ponies may call a Kirin or Qulin... my name is Tranquillitatis but please call me Tranquility." she continued to pull the cart passing the apple family farm and saw the apples around the place, taking in the smell. "Wait! This is where I live, please can you pull into here Miss Tranquility" she nodded and turned the cart in through the gate, the girls got a glance at her cutie mark it looked like an eight on its side with two symbols they didn't knew. "Here we are little one, be careful ok?" she nuzzled Applebloom on the cheek as she put her down and turn to leave. "Wait could you stay I want to explain to my family what happened and I think it's best if you stayed... Please"

Tranquility thought for a moment, she was not in a real rush to get to her new home in Ponyville so she nodded. "Alright little one I will stay but I don't think I will fit through your door call your family out I will be waiting here for you." she gave her a smile as she sat down, with her cart still attached to her and watched the grass around her started to grow flowers through and the grass turned greener, the other two fillies watched in awe. "Applejack I'm home!" Applebloom shouted through the door and a thunder of hooves was heard and the orange pony, came flying out towards her sister. Closing her eyes thinking that she would take the full impact of Applejack slamming into her, but it never came opening her eyes she saw her sister being held in place by some kind of force just in front of her, looking to her side she saw Tranquility's eyes trained on Applejack glowing slightly and then she turned her head to eat some grass, which caused her sister to trot up to her. "Hey Sis..." she smiled sheepishly; she knew she was in for a yelling but she didn't know what else to say.

"Don't ya hey sis me yung' lady! Where in hay have ya been? I had been lookin' for ya!"Applejack yelled at her sister, worried all night not able to sleep well "I'm sorry, me and the girls went to everfree forest to see if we can get our cutie mark..."Applejack sighed at her sister, trying to stay calm she just hugged her knowing that she was safe."Don't ever do that again! Ya hear me!" Applebloom nodded and pulled back "But miss Tranquility helped us! She pulled us all the way through the forest all night and day!" she point to the Kirin that was staring at a butterfly that landed on her muzzle, giggling she shooed the butterfly before standing up to greet Applejack, pulling her cart along. "Hello, I'm guessing your Applebloom's sister please don't be too harsh on her. She's young and fillies at that age are always curious on how they can get their cutie mark." Applejack gapped at the pony in front of her as she stared up, she couldn't think of what to say "Err ok, but thanks for returning her home I don't know what I would of done if ya didn't, please have some apples for ya trouble." she nodded towards the field, smiling Tranquility walked up to some trees and gently tapped her horn on them and a few apples fell down "I will take these thank you very much." she blessed the trees without the apple family knowing, she made sure that the trees she touched were going to bare the best apples they can.

Tranquility placed the apples away on her cart, smiling she bowed to the sisters and started to pull towards town to drop off the other two girls to where they want."Applebloom get ready for school ya goin' to be late!" pausing Tranquility turned round and looked at Applejack "I can take her to school if you want, I'm heading towards town anyway to drop of these two little ones." she smiled and Applebloom looked at her sister silently begging her to let her get taken. "Fine but I'm comin' with ya I need to talk to Twilight anyways" Tranquility smiled and beckoned the two sister to hop on her cart and she pulled at a faster pace towards town not wanting the fillies to be late for school.

**Nearly in Ponyville**

"So Miss Tranquility..." Tranquility smiled and looked at the pony and fillies in her cart, "Yes dear? You can call me Quil or Ran my name is a bit long to keep saying." she giggled, the other smiled at the pony in front of them. "Well I was wondering what your cutie mark is? And the grounds you walk every time you step off grass and flowers grow in place also when you walk on grass you don't trample it? And why are you so big?" the long list of questions came out of Scootaloo mouth but she quickly went quiet again, being embarrassed. Tranquility smiled at them and pulled through the gates of Ponyville. "My... you seem to notice a lot young one. To answer you, my cutie mark is the infinity symbol in the left circle is the yin symbol and in the right is the yang symbol, the infinity represent that I have what seems limitless abilities to use and the yin and yang is about harmony that everyone contains both yin and yang. Whenever there is less of one there is more of the other. We need to strive to keep them both in balance, my infinity sign runs in the family all the female Kirin have it. As for the grass it's a skill my species have, we do not kill or damage any living thing when we walk, we give them nourishment causing them to grow healthy it's a skill we can turn off if we wish to most of us turn the growing one off. As for size my kind grow to about this size some are bigger some are smaller. The males tend to be a big bigger than us females. But we can change our size if we really need to... but from what I know I am one of the largest females. "She pulled to a stop to the school as the fillies went off to class, she gave them each a nuzzle against their cheek before going to the library as Applejack requested.

As Ran entered the library as she left her cart outside, Applejack said she had to grab a friend and she will be back soon. The tree house she walked in while ducking her head as she went through the door and took a closer look at the books, then walked about the place and taking in each smell that the place had to offer. Till she spotted a baby purple dragon walking about with books in its hands, she walked up to it and sniffed it. "Whoa! Who are you?" Spike shouted being startled by the giant behind him, causing him to fall over getting the attention of Twilight Sparkle." So that what you western dragons look and smell like, you are sure different from the ones I know back home. "She sat down and studied Spike in front of her then pulled out a book from the shelves and started to read it the book was called 'How to grow your own gems and metal' "Spike what's going on you were shouting... Who is this?" Twilight shouted as she saw Ran, Applejack and Rarity came in near the same time talking to each other. "Applejack my darling tells me who this Tranquility pony is? You say she saved her, I must thank her for it and lecture Belle on where she can and can't go!" "Hold ya horses she right there alright" Rarity paused in front of what she thought was the most beautiful pony she ever seen the scales, the mane and tail was so well kept, not to mention the colours. "Spike writes to the Princess! A strange type of pony has turned up in Ponyville tell her that we as in the elements of harmony are keeping the pony guarded till you are here please be here as soon as possible!" Spike quickly wrote and flew flames on it sending it away, as Ran watch the smoke go out the window. "Oh my I haven't done anything why would I need an audience with a princess?" Ran wondered out loud tilting her head to the side, as she stopped read for that moment. As Applejack sighed "Twilight your over reacted again Tranquility is not dangerous!" Twilight blushed and said she was sorry to Ran just as Spike coughed up a reply. Shaking her head in forgiveness "The princess says she be here in a few minutes Twilight." she stayed seated waiting for the Princess to come...

Neko-chan: first chapter done a lot more to go! I hope you have enjoyed it so far and I hope I will be updating soon!


End file.
